Vampire Knight One-shots
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: A series of one-shots based on my favorite scenes from the Vampire Knight Anime and Manga. Some pairings include: Kaname/Zero, Takuma/Senri, and Kain/Aidou. Other possible pairings are listed inside.
1. KainAidou

**Summary: **Rido wants Aidou's blood. Who will be there to save him? Why none other than his beloved older cousin, Kain.

**Pairing: **Kain x Aidou

**This one-shot was inspired by chapter 42: Bloody Rose, pages 11-13, where Aidou comes across Rido, who thinks his blood is worth drinking.**

**In this one-shot, Aidou comes across Rido a few minutes earlier, so Yuuki is still in her room trying to convince Kaname to let her fight.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, those rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

><p>Aidou's ice blue eyes grow dazed as Rido commands him to come down. He does not know what is wrong with him, but his body is suddenly moving against his will, his feet stepping into the gaping hole in the roof. He can feel himself, but his body will not move to try and catch himself from the impending danger.<p>

_So this is the purebloods' power…to command…any lower vampire…to do their bidding…_

Just thinking that takes a strain on Aidou's mind. He can feel the presence of Rido in his mind, pushing him to keep falling towards his outstretched arms. His mind is growing hazy and his eyes clouded as he continues to fall limply towards the awaiting Rido, who has a smirk on his face as he watches his prey falling towards him.

"Aka-ts-uki." Aidou manages to stutter out before blacking out from the stress on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kain's POV<strong>

I rush through the crowd of Level D's, burning them to crisps with my fire power, pushing myself to run faster, hoping to catch up with my cousin who has taken off in another direction. Knowing Hanabusa's attraction to trouble, I cannot help but worry for his safety.

_What if a group of level D's caught him off guard? What if the vampire hunters came and mistook him for the level D's and took him out? Or worse…what if Rido got him?_

He does not know how accurate that thought is until he comes across a building of the academy with a giant, gaping hole in the roof. A bit of smoke is trailing from within the hole. I jump up onto the roof, running as fast as I can towards the hole only to have my heart hammer in fear as I see an unconscious Hanabusa falling towards a smirking Rido.

"Hanabusa!" I yell in a panic, jumping into the hole after my cousin. I reach out, grabbing Hanabusa's arm and pulling him into my arms. I cradle Hanabusa's head to my chest, sweeping him into my arms bridle style as my feet touch the floor. The impact hurts my ankle a bit, but my vampire healing powers quickly take care of the pain.

"Now, now. You should know better than to take away the prey of your pureblood king. Hand him over." Rido says darkly. I glare at him, stepping back and cradling my cousin closer to my chest. Rido's look turns darker at my refusal.

"You dare to disobey your king? Well then, shall I make you hand him over?"

_There is no way I can fight a pureblood, let alone a Kuran. What am I going to do? I cannot protect Hanabusa and fight a pureblood. That would only result in both of our deaths._

As I am contemplating what to do, an unexpected savior comes to our rescue.

"Leave them alone!" Yuuki shouts, a deadly looking scythe in her hand. Next to her is Kaname, who is slightly in front of Yuuki. Rido turns his attention towards them and grins at Yuuki.

"I see you brought my other prey to me." Kaname glares at him, shielding Yuuki from view by stepping completely in front of her.

"I will protect her." Kaname says fiercely, sending out a shockwave along the floor towards Rido. Rido grins, dodging the attack right as it gets near him and in a flash, he is gone.

"Kain, take Aidou and Yuuki to a safe place." Kaname orders, bringing Yuuki over to me. I nod, rushing towards the door. I stop as he realize Yuuki is not following me. Turning around, I see her looking at Kaname with a determined look on her face.

"I want to help you fight Rido." She says defiantly. Kaname looks pained at the request.

"Yuuki…" He starts, but is cut off by Yuuki.

"No buts, I am staying with you to help bring down Rido since I am the one he wants."

Kaname nods reluctantly. "Fine, but stay on the defense and attack from a distance."

Yuuki nods, probably only agreeing because she knows it is the only way that Kaname will let her stay and fight. Kaname turns towards me, motioning towards the door.

"Take Aidou to safety." Kaname says.

I nod at him, running out the door with my cousin in my arms. I keep running until I can see the chairman's house in view. I run faster, opening the door and flying up the stairs towards the chairman's room. I enter, laying Hanabusa down on the chairman's bed. He has a look of pain on his face. A bit of sweat rolls down his face as he tosses and turns in his sleep.

"Akatsuki…" I hear him mutter quietly.

"Akatsuki…help…" He murmurs, turning back towards me. I smile, placing my hand on his head, smoothing back some of his blonde locks. He calms down at the touch, leaning into me.

"Hanabusa." I say, petting his hair. He stops tossing and turning, opening his eyes slowly. He looks blearily at me, looking a little dazed.

"Akatsuki…?" He questions, as if he is unsure that I am here in the flesh.

"I'm here Hanabusa." I say, smiling at him and bringing him into a hug. He breathes in my scent, wrapping his arms around my back and snuggling his face into my chest. I smile at how cute he is being and continue petting his hair.

"You're here." He says quietly.

"I'm here." I agree, putting my head on top of his.

"I thought…I thought no one would save me and he would have me…" He whispers softly, snuggling closer into my chest.

"I would never let that happen to you my love. I will never let anyone take you away from me." I say, kissing the top of his head. I can barely feel his tears as they soak through my coat. He is trembling in my arms. I hug him closer, lifting his chin so he is looking into my eyes. His beautiful ice blue eyes are filled with tears. Leaning down, I kiss his tears away, cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He moans into my mouth, kissing back. I lick the bottom of his lip, begging for entrance, which he immediately grants. We kiss for another few minutes before coming up for air. He smiles at me and I bring him back into my chest, shielding him from the war going on outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So cute. I just love Kain x Aidou together, even though they are cousins. <strong>

**The next few chapters will be about what I think should have happened after Shiki was possessed and when Kaname was feeding Zero his blood. However, as I continue reading and going back over the Manga and Anime, I will add more one-shots from scenes or even made up one-shots off the top of my head.**

**Sorry if some of the characters seemed OOC. I might end up going back and re-writing this.**


	2. IchijouShiki

******Summary: ******Ichijou admits his feelings to Shiki and tries to convince him that he is loved.

****Pairing: ****Shikijo, hints of Rima x Shiki, but nothing more than friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, those rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichijou's POV<strong>

Lounging on my bed, I take advantage of the fact that there are no classes today since it is Saturday, and pick up the new Manga I bought, opening it to page one. My eyes scan across the page, and I quickly get sucked into the story, not even noticing as the afternoon turns to night and that Shiki has returned to our shared dorm room until I feel a weight dip the bed.

Startled, I look up to see Shiki next to me, peering over my shoulder to see what I am reading. As usual, he doesn't say much, preferring to simply watch me with bored eyes. I smile as he yawns and lays his head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I ask, ruffling his brownish-red locks. He nods, snuggling more into my shoulder and yawning again.

_He looks so cute when he yawns. _I have already admitted to myself a long time ago that I like Shiki as more than a friend. Looking down at him, my heart warms. He seems to have already fallen asleep on my shoulder. Finishing up the last page of my Manga, I close it and put it on my nightstand before slowly maneuvering Shiki and I so we are laying down on the bed. I look at Shiki to make sure the movement did not wake him up only to see him staring blearily at me, rubbing his tired eyes. So maybe he was not fully asleep yet. I can't help but blush at the cuteness of the action. Looking away, I try and calm the redness in my face and once I succeed in doing so, I turn back around to find a more alert Shiki staring at me curiously.

"Something wrong Takuma?" He asks tiredly. I like the way my name sounds coming from his lips.

"N-nothing, I'm sorry I woke you. I just thought you would be more comfortable laying down."

"Oh, I was not asleep yet." Shiki says, blinking. "Are you sure that is all?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" I ask nervously. _Does he know?_

"You seem distracted lately." Shiki replies, moving closer to me and nuzzling into my neck. I blush, wrapping my arm around Shiki's thin waist and bringing him closer. Shiki yawns and brings his head out of my neck, onto my chest. I smile, running my fingers through his hair as he cuddles closer into my chest. Shiki is really attached to me, endearingly so. He loves to rest on me, even when there are people around. I always find it cute when he does, but somewhere along the way cute turned into love.

Shiki yawns again, his tired eyes blinking as he tries to stay awake. "You really are tuckered out, what did you do all day?"

"Rima wanted to go shopping." Shiki says, as if that explains everything, and it does because we all know Rima likes to shop and drag Shiki along to dress him up. I admit, I used to get kind of jealous of Rima because they seemed to like each other as more than friends. But then Rima got a boyfriend, which surprised everyone when it was not Shiki. They were shocked at our assumption, then explained that they only saw each other as brother and sister, which made me relieved.

"So what did she try and dress you up in this time?" I ask curiously. Rima had some weird tastes when it comes to what she thinks looks good on Shiki. Once she even tried to dress him up in girl clothes, thinking for some reason that he would look good cross-dressing, which I have to admit, he did.

_I wonder if he would consider dressing up like that again for me?_ I think before blushing, realizing how perverted that thought is. This would not be the first time I had such thoughts of Shiki, especially when I flip through a magazine and see an ad with him in it.

"Are you okay? Your face is red, are you running a fever?" Shiki asks, a hint of concern in his voice. Most of the time Shiki seems apathetic, but I have seen glimpses of his caring side with Rima and I. He can be quite protective of the both of us just as much as I am of him.

_No one will hurt him while I am around._ I bring Shiki's head protectively closer into my chest, feeling him smile.

"You're doing it again." Shiki says.

"Doing what?"

"Being distracted, getting lost in your thoughts."

"Oh, sorry. I am not keeping you awake am I?" I ask worriedly, seeing how tired he is from his day out with Rima.

"No, I am trying to stay awake, but you are lulling me to sleep." He says, pouting, something only Rima and I have ever seen him do.

"Hmm...well you're tired, so let me keeping lulling you to sleep." I say, rocking him a little and humming.

"Takumaaa..." Shiki whines. " I am trying to stay awake!"

"Why? You are obviously exhausted, so go to sleep."

"You still haven't told me what has been bothering you. I am not going to sleep until you do." Shiki says stubbornly.

I blink, staring at him in shock. _Why does he want to know what is bothering me?_ As if he knows what I am thinking, Shiki says. "You help me all the time, now I want to return the favor."

"Return the favor? You do not owe me Shiki, you are dear to me." I say fondly.

"R-really?" Shiki asks, sounding like he does not believe what I am saying, which makes me sad. Shiki always thinks he is not good enough to be cared about by anyone when in reality, he deserves all the love in the world for what he has gone through and done for people, even if they don't know it.

"Yes, you are. I..." I trail off, wondering whether I should tell him how much I love him. Maybe if I do, he will finally see he is lovable, that people do care for him not just out of obligation.

"I love you." I blurt out. Shiki's eyes widen, staring at me in shock.

"W-what?"

"I love you Shiki, I have for a while now." I say nervously, looking to see his reaction. Tears are running down his face. _Did I scare him with my confession?_ I reach out and wipe his tears away, wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"Don't cry Shiki. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"N-no, it's not that. I-it's just, no one has ever said that to me before. That they love me..." It pains me to hear him say that. Has no one ever really said that to him before? I mean I know his relationship with his mother is not great, but surely she must have said those words to him at some point? And what about Rima? Shiki and her are like brother and sister, so wouldn't she have said I love you to him at some point?

I decide to voice my thoughts. "Really? What about your Mom and Rima?"

Shiki winces. "Yes, they have, but it's not the same..." He understands, with Rima it is a sisterly love, and his Mom, well he knows of the situation. Shiki has never had anyone to love him as more than friends. The day class girls may fawn over him, but that is for his looks, not for who he is.

"I understand, but just know I love you unconditionally. I love you for who you are, no matter if you think you are not lovable, I will always love you." By now Shiki has a stream of tears running down his face, and he tries to hide it by burying his face into my chest, but I can feel the tears wetting my shirt. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I bring Shiki up with me and hug him, slowly bringing my lips closer to Shiki's.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" I ask quietly. Shiki nods his head in affirmation, and I eagerly swoop down and kiss him lovingly. Shiki is still for a moment before kissing back. I wrap my arms around Shiki's waist, bringing him into my lap as we break apart for air.

Shiki's tears have dried, and I am glad to see the slight smile on his face.

"Thank you Takuma. I-I love you too..."

"No need to thank me for loving you, I am that one who should be thankful that you love me back." I say, bringing Shiki and I back down into a laying position. Carefully, I bring Shiki's head to my chest, kissing his forehead. Shiki yawns, blinking up at me tiredly.

"Sleep Shiki, I will be right next to you." Shiki closes his eyes, cuddling closer into my embrace and within minutes, he is out like a light and I follow soon after, a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait in updates, but I will be updating more often now.<strong>

**Oh and sorry if this seemed rushed, not very good, or if some things did not work, I was just typing what came to mind. Also, let me know if my writing and Grammer has gotten better, I learned a few things in college about writing.**

**For the next one-shot, leave your votes in a review on which pairing you want to see next and any ideas about what you would like to see.**

**Here are some possible pairings:**

Kaname x Zero

Kain x Ruka

Aidou x Yori

Shiki x Rima

Kaito x Zero

Aidou x Yuuki

Zero x Yuuki


End file.
